A Crazy Discover!
by unmei no hane
Summary: That Man created a time machine. He placed an ad about it. Finally, who get that is...you know who...
1. Chapter 1

**A Crazy Discover**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own GG, but the plot is mine though.

**Chapter 1: Who was the Experiment Rabbit?**

Nobody knows who 'That Man' was. Everyone only knows that he was the creator of Justice, the ultimate Gear. But believe it or not, he's insane at all.

Yes, he was insane. He creates this and that in his lab. And most of them were failed products. He had exploded his own lab once. And he had created a going crazy Gear too, which ended up with exploded itself. And now, he created...a time machine!

Afraid of being fail again, he decided not to try his new discover himself. He looked at his entire body. Weak and pathetic. He mustn't do the same mistakes for this time. But what should he do?

He checked his desk. His eyes aimed at a piece of paper. It was the Postwar Admin Bureau bounty's list. He read the people's names one by one. But everyone looks good to become his experiment rabbit.

Hey, he got an idea. Why doesn't he place an ad for it?

"Hey, Raven!" That Man looked for his assistants.

"I'm here, Master" Raven answered.

"I-no! Come here!"

"I'm here" I-no replies shortly.

"Here is our plan now. Place an ad in some newspaper about my new discover, I need an experiment rabbit for it" That Man explained.

"An ad you say? That's crazy! Nobody will take it!" I-no replied sarcastically.

"Oh, don't say such things like that. Look at our bounty list. They're good materials for this!" That Man protested.

"Well, well, whatever! In what the name of hell are you thinking about!" I-no commented.

"I'm afraid of death you know! We need a good person for it!" That Man moaned.

"Well, well, whatever you say, old man!" I-no gave up.

"Good. Now, contact all the publishers, I can't wait for this!" That Man shouted.

"Understood" said Raven and I-no.

_An old man you say! I guess I better use you as the experiment rabbit, I-no!_ That Man complained in his mind.

---

It has been a week since they placed the ad. However, it hasn't made sense until now. Looks like if people looked if that ad was a joke. Even Raven and I-no also thought if that was really a joke.

"What the hell is going on with the ad?" That Man grumbled.

"I've told you, that was crazy, old man..." said I-no sarcastically.

"Shut up slut! I know what I did and I know the risk! Don't ever underestimate the creator of the ultimate Gear, Justice!" That Man moaned.

"I hear and I know, old man" I-no replied coldly. "But that's several years ago, but Justice had vanished! You're none than a useless old man now!"

"What—". Before That Man finished his words, the telephone rang. I-no quickly answered the phone.

"Hello, the discoverer of the time machine is—"

"You better shut up, you insane! Nobody will take the ad, forever! Now just quit the ad, you stupid bitch!" the voice from the telephone cut I-no's words, annoyed. After that, there was no voice on the phone.

"Shit." That Man grumbled. "They don't know how great my time machine that I created was!"

"Yeah, it's great." I-no added. "For stupid people, that was great."

"Shut up bitch!" That Man moaned. "You can say that because you're stupid!"

"What—". Before she finished her words, the telephone rang for the second time.

"Hello, the discoverer of—". Before That Man finished, the voice from across had talked.

"THIS IS ME, AXL LOW! I'M INTERESTED WITH YOUR DISCOVER WHATEVER THE NAME IS! PLEASE TELL ME MORE!" Axl shouted.

"Oh, finally, someone wants to take my ad. Well, that is a time machine—"

"NO, THAT'S NOT THAT! TELL ME WHERE THE HELL YOUR PLACE IS, I'LL GO THERE RIGHT NOW!" Axl cut That Man's words.

"Oh, stop shouting, I'm gonna deaf! Well, just come to the lab near the park, on the right side! I'm waiting for you!" That Man ended the conversation, and shut the phone.

"So, a customer has come, eh?" I-no asked cynically.

"Hey, look at the bounty list! He's the right person!" Raven checked the bounty list.

"Good, prepare the time machine! He'll come now!" That Man commanded the two brats.

"Roger that, master" said those two assistants.

_Axl Low, a person from the past, eh? What a good luck..._ That Man smirked.

---

"How was the condition?" That man asked.

"All clear." Raven nodded.

"Good, we only need to—". Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Oh, that's our bunny!" That Man ran to the door, and opened the door. "Welcome to my lab, Axl."

"So, tell me, where the hell is the—". Before Axl finished his words, I-no kicked his shin.

"Shut the fuck up and follow us!" said I-no while pulling Axl. "We don't have much time to waste. Just do what the fuck we said and do!"

"Y-yes, but release me first!" said Axl while struggling.

I-no released Axl and they walked to the time machine's place. The time machine was small, only for one person, and that looks awful. But looks like it doesn't matter too much to Axl, as long he can go back to his time.

"Well, we'll only warn you once and only for this time. I've created many paths of time here. We don't take any responsibility for your life; we only want to test this. So, you better prepare all before you regret for what you got. Got it?" That man warned.

"I'm ready! Now, just launch this! I only want to return back to my time, that's all!" Axl replied impatiently.

"Well, well. Put your seatbelt right, and we'll countdown in 10 counts..." That man replied.

"10...9..."

"8..."

"7..."

"6...5..."

"4..."

"3...2...1...LAUNCH THE MACHINE!"

BOOM!

The time machine had disappeared. Launch phase has completed!

"Well, now what?" I-no asked.

"Just watch that kid's activities through this monitor..." That Man replied. "We'll know the result and we'll conquer the world! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed maniacally.

"I swear that he's insane..." I-no commented.

TO BE CONTINUED...

---

Well, next chapter, where will Axl land? Don't miss it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Crazy Discover**

reveriecute a.k.a. Unmei no Hane

**Chapter 2:Landing**

"Launch the machine!"

BOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Axl shouted as loud as he could. He never felt something crazy like right now. He felt the world was upside down. He felt that he'd lost everything soon, from his memories, his past, or even his life. The speed of the time machine was so high –about 200 km/second–; maybe you only could bite your tongue once you speak a word.

"MOOOMMMMIIIEEEEE, HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" Axl screamed so loud, loud enough to cause deafness for those three bandits while they were connected by the communicator.

Meanwhile at the lab, things started to get worse. Axl's scream was sounds like a mandrake's cry; it can cause death whenever and wherever. The Erlenmeyer bottles, the reaction tubes, windows, and all glass-materials started to shatter. This is much worse than when I-No plays her death songs.

"Dammit, I never heard such scream like that!" That Man shut his ears as tight as he could, while hoping the 'demon summoning song' will end soon.

"Argh, my head hurts!" Raven held his head, while trying to stop the sounds-like-ultrasonic-waves sound.

"No, stop it!" I-No tried to disconnect the communication, but she fell down just a second before she reached the switch. What a horrible event.

Meanwhile, Axl still screamed, but not as loud as first times. His throat was dried, he feels that he gonna die soon. After a few minutes, the machine crashed the land, but he doesn't know where he landing was. At least, the crazy time had passed, so he could be relieved, at least for now.

"Mayday, mayday, this is Axl, the machine landed safely!" Axl shouted through the communicator. However, there was no answer.

"HELLO, THIS IS ME, AXL! I'VE..." Just before he finished, I-No's voice banged through the communicator.

"I HEARD THAT, BRIT BOY! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP, GOT IT! NOW, GIVE ME THE REPORT!" I-no shouted.

"I, Axl Low, had landed safely! I landed at..." He looked at the time display. "Uh oh, looked like if I strayed in...69,000,000 BC...Now, what should I do?"

"Voila, I am such genius!" That Man jumped happily. "Now, do whatever you want, but don't break the machine, okay?"

"H-hey, wait!" Axl shouted, but That Man had shut the communicator. "Shit..."

Axl picked his sickle and walked around, looking for what he can do. However, the prehistoric age was just a rocky land, with the sky dusty. He got depressed now, and he shouted as loud as he can do.

"MY NAME IS AXL! I'M FROM THE 20TH CENTURY! ANYONE, PLEASE GIMME WORK!" Axl shouted so loud. But he shouted a bit too loud, and suddenly he felt that the ground shakes.

"My, my, what is this?" Axl looked backward, and he saw a T-rex ran over to him!

"AAAARRRRRRRGGHHHHHH, HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Axl ran as fast as he can, and he quickly jumped to the time machine, but the T-rex was too fast. It had stepped on Axl while it was still running to somewhere else.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Axl shouted, but soon he realized that he was still alive.

"I-I am...alive!" Axl jumped, shocked. "Thank you, God! You save me!" He jumped here and there, and soon he realized that he acted like a freak.

"Dammit, what the hell am I doing?" Axl stunned, he quickly jumped to the time machine, and he warped again.

--

As happened before, riding a time machine was annoying. Axl had bit his tongue for many times. But that didn't happen further, because he had landed on a new land now.

"Good, where am I landing now?" Axl checked at the time display. "What the hell is this! The time was unknown!"

Axl looked around. This time era was like the 22nd century, the time when he departed. But...this era also looks like the gothic era too? 'Could it be I was strayed?' Axl asked to himself when he suddenly heard a roar.

"Ugh, what was that?" Axl looked to the sky. That was...a dragon.

"No, I must be dreaming! A dragon! That was a lie!" Axl shouted.

"Where am I right now!"

* * *

well i know this wasnt good enough, but wait for the next chapter! 


End file.
